


Carol & Therese - Butterfly On A Wheel

by Novemberstern



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, fan video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my latest Carol & Therese music video creation called "Butterfly On A Wheel". It starts after the Carol/Therese breakup...</p><p>Enjoy watching :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol & Therese - Butterfly On A Wheel




End file.
